Love Is Everywhere
by iPony
Summary: A group of one-shots where YOU, the audience, get to choose what pairing I write about! It can be slash, femslash, straight...all pairings are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everypony! This is iPony.

Now, this is my very first My Little Pony fanfiction, so I decided to go with something a bit different. Instead of having one ongoing story, why not a series of oneshots that the viewers (you) request? And of course, they're going to be in the terms of shipping. :)

So the rules are to leave a review with this format:

**Pairing:  
>Type of Story:<br>Plot (this is only if you want to give me one; I could always just surprise you):**

And here is an example of what one may look like:

**Pairing: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash (FlutterDash)  
>Type of Story: Fluff<br>Plot: Surprise me!**

But of course if you want to review a previous oneshot without requesting anything, that is greatly appreciated. Of course I want some regular reviews as well, but doesn't everyone? 

Also, I love every single pairing, whether it be slash, femslash, or straight. I'm good with anything. Also, repeats are allowed. If I wrote a Fluttershy/Big Mac story once, that doesn't mean you can't request another story with that same pairing.

And you can send in multiple requests, too.

Now go on….send me some reviews so I can get this project started!

~iPony~  
><strong><br>**


	2. Laughing Stock

**Hi! This is iPony, with an update! Sorry it took me a long time, I've just been very busy with dealing with a death of a loved one. Please try to deal with me. But expect the updates to get a bit quicker from now on. Sorry!  
>Anyway, this is a SpikeTrixie story requested by Ponylover74. I hope you like it! :D  
>Enjoy!<strong>

_Tap tap tap.  
><em>Trixie's hooves clicked against the hardwood flooring just behind the shimmering red curtain. Coming back to preform at Ponyville was the last thing she had ever wanted to do after morfifying herself in front of every citizen in the town.  
>And who got more attention than ever? That good-for-nothing brat Twilight Sparkly...was that her name? Ah, it didn't matter. All that mattered is that this stupid purple unicorn stole the spotlight that was rightfully her's.<br>This was exactly why she _needed _to go back. She needed to reclaim that spotlight, and to cherish it forever. She couldn't let such an immense crowd of ponies devote their attention to a mere citizen! No! Surely somepony more skilled and graceful and...with better stories to tell! Sure, maybe she blew the one dealing with the Ursa Major...but that was only one story. What could she say now? That she singlehoovedly fought off a grown dragon? No...too simmilar. What to do...what to do...

"This pony again?"

Trixie was snapped out of her thoughts by the single sentence. She strained her ears, listening for more.

"Oh come on, don't look so nervous, Twilight! She's just a greedy needy for attention-y pants! All of Ponyville knows that you're the most powerful unicorn in Equestria!" A very high-pitched annoying voice rang out over all of the mutters and whispers. Slowly everypony began to murmur agreement, much to the dismay of Trixie.  
>"Yeah. She thinks she's so great, but she isn't. I tried to give you a pep talk like this when it happened earlier. And what happened then? You proved yourself to be better than her!" A more masculine voice chirped. Trixie seemed to recognize his voice from the earlier occurance, but she didn't bother trying to remember who's voice it was. It was time for her show to start, whether she liked it or not.<p>

The cold blue unicorn whipped around, chanting a spell in her mind. Her horn began to softly glow a slight pink, and the curtains opened dramatically.  
>Her heart began to thump uncontrollably in her chest as she became eye-to-eye with her disapproving audience. All faces were tied into a frown, and some ponies were raising a single eyebrow.<br>Trixie had never felt like this before when giving a preformance...usually everything flowed so smoothly, usually it ended in tearful goodbyes and gullible minds as she trotted off to preform at the next town. But Ponyville...was different. Never before had she ever seen someone stand up to her quite like that purple unicorn. And just thinking about humiliating herself like that ever again sent mental butterflies shooting down her throat and into her stomach.  
><em>'Just suck it up, Trixie. You're the Great and Powerful, remember? Let's just remind these ponies of what you are!'<br>_Gulping down a deep breath and trying to make her shaking knees cease their movement, she yelled out in the most booming voice she could muster:

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has returned, Ponyville! You don't have to worry, the Ursa Major will never hurt you while I'm here! Have I told you the story or have I not?"  
>Everypony was silent, staring at her with intense, unblinking eyes.<br>"...Well?"

And that's when everypony laughed. Straight in her face. Laughed straight down deep from their bellies, chuckling right at the great and powerful unicorn. Tears formed in their eyes from laughter, some even rolling on their backs. Trixie had forgotten that they had already learned the story about her defeating the Ursa Major was a phony, and they laughed at her for it.  
>Trixie would have rather been shot dead right there than to have this emotion she was feeling right now. The emotion that caused blood to jump up to her cheeks, the one that caused her to stutter, and the one that caused her eyes to tear up. This was the same thing that she felt the day that she admitted she was a liar. This was embarassment.<p>

Trixie stared at the ground intensely, tilting her wizard hat forward so it covered her bright red face. She backed up slightly, ready to leave...only that caused her to step on her cape accidentally, making her tumble forward in a heap of shame.  
>That's when 'the great and powerful' mare felt tears squeezing their way out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. This caused the ponies to laugh even harder.<br>"Hey!" Trixie heard a thump of feet on the stage...and was that also the slight click of claws she heard?  
>"Stop laughing, alright?" His voice boomed across the stage, causing the ponies to stop laughing, flattening their ears back against their skulls.<br>"Spike...stop..."  
>The dragon clenched his hands into fists, his pupils becoming even skinnier and more catlike. "No, you stop, Twilight! Nopony deserves this! Not even her." He paused to calm himself, taking deep breaths. He stumbled over to the leaning pony, and put a hand on her shaking shoulder.<br>"Sure...maybe she lied to us. But we all lie at some point in our lives! Can't we just give her a chance...?"  
>The audience began to glance at each other, some shaking their heads in disagreement. One by one, the ponies filed out of the stage, groaning and mumbling about the moodkill that Spike had made. Twilight Sparkle was the last to leave, shaking her head in slight disappointment before running off to catch up with her friends, leaving only Spike, Trixie, and the stage behind.<br>Trixie sighed, shaking off her hat and shrugging off her cape. She glanced at Spike, noticing that he was staring at her with not eyes full of hate...but eyes full of concern.  
>Trixie couldn't remember the last time anypony was ever concerned about her. And just the thought that somepony cared, even if he wasn't even a pony, made her heart flutter.<br>"Are you okay...?" Spike finally spoke again, biting his lower lip a bit.  
>Trixie couldn't find her words for a while. She untied the many knots in her tongue, and sighed a little to herself.<br>"Trixie is...perfect. Thank you...?" Trixie trailed off, tilting her head to the side, making one ear flop to the left.  
>Spike chuckled. "Spike. My name is Spike."<br>Trixie smiled, liking the sound of the name. In fact, she thought it was the most wonderful name she had heard in a while.  
>"Well...thank you Spike."<br>"No problem, Trixie."  
>Trixie's smile grew even larger, and a slight laugh jingled from her lungs as well.<br>The Great and Powerful Trixie had found a friend...or maybe even more.


End file.
